


Sunday Morning

by AndreaEssEmm



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Music RPF, The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Swallowing, pre-fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaEssEmm/pseuds/AndreaEssEmm
Summary: Janie surprises Michael with breakfast, and a little something extra.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

After returning from the corner market with a box of donuts, and a jug of orange juice, Janie quietly closed and locked the door to Michael's apartment behind her. Knowing he would prefer coffee instead of juice when he woke up, she set her groceries and satchel on the nearby card table, and went about preparing Michael's ancient percolator with a new filter, and filling it with fresh grounds and water.

Satisfied with her work, she stepped out of her flip flops and silently padded down the hall to his bedroom where she knew she'd find Michael just as she'd left him: sprawled out across the double bed and snoring softly in his sleep.

Janie stood in the doorway for a moment, feeling like a voyeur as she watched Michael sleep, his body lit by the slice of morning sunshine the open window was letting into the bedroom. She couldn't help smiling at the thought of him having no idea he was being spied on, if it could even be called that since she'd gone home with him after watching him play a set at the Vincent Van Go-Go the night before. It wasn’t as if she’d just snuck into his apartment.

It was amazing how sleep could soften a person and rid them of their intensity. The phrase "innocent when you dream" popped into Janie's mind, and it definitely applied to Michael's current state of consciousness. She snickered to herself; Michael was even more gorgeous when he was asleep.

His face was smooth and slack, his long dark lashes sitting prettily atop his cheekbones, his lush lips puffing softly with each exhalation of breath. His tossing and turning in his sleep had tousled his raven hair, the thick swoop of bangs that usually hung over his left eye having fallen out of place and away from his forehead which was now devoid of the usual creases and furrows that Michael tended to display when he was awake.

Sometime in between Janie leaving and returning, Michael had kicked off the bedsheets and stretched out on his back, his boxer shorts riding delectably low on his skinny hips, and doing absolutely nothing to hide the prominent morning wood he was sporting.

Janie licked her lips as her eyes raked over his nearly naked body, an idea forming in her mind. _Forget coffee_, she thought, _I know what will **really** wake him up!_

She quietly climbed onto the bed, careful not to startle Michael awake as she lowered herself onto her belly between his open legs. She reached for him and gingerly pulled Michael's cock out of the placket of his shorts. She licked up the underside of his shaft before running her tongue around the head, sucking softly on it.

Michael groaned and shifted in his sleep. "Whazzat..." he mumbled, nowhere close to even resurfacing from dreams.

"Shhh..." Janie cooed as she spit into her hand and started stroking him from root to tip. "I gotcha..."

Michael snuffled and stretched his arms above his head, dropping them on his pillow as he settled back into dreams. Janie took his cock back into her mouth and began pumping him in tandem with the wet suction she was applying to his shaft.

"Mmm..." she hummed when she felt him twitch against her tongue. Michael was rock hard, and she knew it wouldn't take long for him to get off. She sped up the process, taking him towards the back of her throat before pulling off to stroke him with the fresh coat of saliva her mouth had left behind.

Janie heard Michael gasp and moan above her, and she knew he was finally starting to wake up. He shifted again and she looked up from her place between his thighs to see him leaning up on his elbows and watching her; his eyes were bleary with sleep, his chest flushed with arousal. They briefly made eye contact before Michael groaned and flopped back onto his pillow, his fingers reaching down to tangle in Janie's hair.

She took his cock back into her mouth and bobbed her head as she sucked harder on him. She kneaded his tight balls through his boxers, and felt his thighs begin to tremble. Michael was leaking freely now, and Janie savored the bitter saltiness of his precum. It definitely wouldn't be long now, so Janie decided to pull out the best trick in her oral repertoire, and deep-throated his cock, making Michael buck and cry out. She held him in her throat and coughed, the spasming of her muscles around him causing him to groan from deep in his chest. Janie released him so she could give him a few hearty strokes with her hand, twisting the head of his cock on the upstroke.

"Ohhh...Janie. I'm gonna- _oh!_" Michael gasped as she held his cock against her hot open mouth, his cum spurting messily onto her lips and tongue as Michael shuddered and moaned above her. He released her hair and she looked up at him, her lips and chin painted with his seed. Michael moaned throatily and shut his eyes, his chest heaving with each panting breath.

"Delicious," Janie purred after she’d swallowed his load. She let go of him and pulled herself up into a sitting position between his open legs, and wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. "Mornin'!"

Michael finally caught his breath, and slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings before giving Janie a glassy-eyed look. "Where'd ya learn how to do that?" he rasped. “I ain’t never had a chick suck my dick like that until you came along.”

"High school," Janie shrugged, a twinkle in her eyes.

Michael's brow furrowed. "What are you-? Hey! That's my shirt," he pointed out.

Janie grinned and looked down at the words emblazoned across her chest: Thomas Jefferson High, Michael's old high school in Dallas, Texas. "You weren't wearing it and anyway, I brought you donuts."

Michael's face lit up, clearly charmed by the fact that Janie had committed garment theft just so she could bring him breakfast. "What kind?"

"Bavarian cream!" Janie crowed before collapsing into a fit of giggles next to Michael.

He rolled his eyes as he snorted with laughter before kissing her on the cheek. "You're _real_ mature, Janie Kramer. You’re just somethin’ else." He moved his body over hers, and kissed her mouth before sliding down to settle between her legs, his fingers popping open the button on her cutoffs, and tugging the zipper down. "You know I prefer glazed."

Janie's fresh wave of giggles quickly dissolved into breathy moans as Michael eased her damp panties down, his tongue tasting her. It was definitely going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be ashamed by this, but I’m really not. Thanks for reading!


End file.
